Speech disorders after over 22 million Americans. Many of these individuals suffer from physical or mental handicaps which prevent the more common speech substitutes of sign language or conventional text-to- speech devices. Proposed is an extremely flexible and extremely economical device which can reproduce words or phrases in response to button press actions or light pointer signals. The Vosig device proposed can store words and phases spoken in any language and by any individual (normally a caregiver or someone known to the user). In response to a button press or light pointer signal the Vosig can speak the chosen word or phase. The Vosig can also interface to external communications as control devices. This allows the user to "talk" over a telephone, intercom, or remote monitor. Control of the environment (lights, music, heating, etc.) is also within the scope of the Vosig device. The Vosig can be used by anyone needing a speech substitute, but is best suited for individuals suffering serious mental or physical impairments, persons with speech aphasia, or bed-ridden elderly.